hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Abaki
Abaki (アバキ, Abaki) is one of the performers in Moritonio's traveling circus company and his Nen student.Hunter × Hunter: Hisoka's Past (One-Shot) Appearance Abaki is a young woman around Hisoka's age at the time of the story. She has short hair and multiple ear piercings. Personality Abaki seems to be a kind and thoughtful girl. She has taken it upon herself to become a Hunter because she believes that Moritonio is teaching her Nen so that one of his students one day pass the Hunter Exam which he, himself, was not able to complete. She, however, does not know what kind of Hunter she wants to be, considering becoming, among others, a Ruins Hunter due to her passion for traveling, or a Gourmet Hunter out of love for delicious food. When her fellow performers assign her menial tasks, she acquiesces but complains to herself while she's performing chores stating that she needs time to practice as well. Background Moritonio took Abaki in his circus troupe at some point before Hisoka. She also became the performer's Nen student, which she believed to be due to his desire to have one of his students succeed where he failed and pass the Hunter Exam. She was his only student before Hisoka was found by their troupe on the way to Glam Gas Land. She is known to have learned Ten in nine months, and to be the only troupe member apart from Hisoka with enough potential for Moritonio to deem it worth teaching her Nen. Plot Hisoka's Past spin-off The following is content from a one-shot written and illustrated by Sui Ishida and recognized by Yoshihiro Togashi, but may or may not be considered canon. After a successful performance in Glam Gas Land, Abaki reluctantly agrees to the chores assigned to her by other troupe members. It is then that she meets Hisoka for the first time. A few minutes later she reminds Moritonio about their Nen training, but her aura flow is disrupted by her concern, as she cannot help wondering if taking in the bloodied and bruised Hisoka was a good idea, especially due to suspicions of him being a target of the Mafia. Moritonio tells her that he cannot bring himself to turn him away, and recommends she be his friend, with her pondering how to talk to him. As she walks through the city with Moritonio, Abaki spots a poster of the elusive serial killer "Hundred-Face John Doe", prompting the ringmaster to tell her about him. When they return to the circus, they find out that Kishita broke his leg during practice. Abaki is surprised by Hisoka's proposal to replace him, which Moritonio agrees to. She worries that the huge crowd of the Princess Hotel will affect Hisoka's first performance, but her fear proves unfounded. When Moritonio decides to teach Hisoka Nen, he has Abaki give a demonstration. It is agreed that from that moment Hisoka will practice with her. One day she tells him about Moritonio's failure to pass the Hunter Exam and her desire to fulfill his dream for him. She becomes agitated when Hisoka asks her about the type of Hunter she wants to be and she admits that she has not decided yet. She enquires in turn about whether Hisoka thinks he can learn Nen, only to be humbled by his proficiency after a single week of training. Moritonio then introduces his students to Hatsu and has them perform Water Divination. Abaki is sent shopping at night and she runs into a killer she recognizes as John Doe as he crushes a victim. She attacks him with her rope reinforced with Shu, but she is quickly subdued by the enemy, who reveals himself a Nen user. Only Hisoka's arrival prevents her from being killed. A few days later, the Moritonio Troupe performs at the Royal Glam Hotel. While the others party she goes looking for Moritonio and Hisoka, unaware that the latter has killed the former after unmasking him as John Doe, and that she is sitting right next to the serial killer's dying spot. Abilities & Powers Abaki has an excellent sense of balance, her circus performance consisting in skipping a rope while walking on a high-wire. Nen Abaki is an Emitter. It took her about nine months to learn Ten, about three months fewer than most people. She can also use Ren, Shu, and Hatsu to perform the Water Divination test, although she has not developed a Nen ability yet. When it is imbued with her aura, her skipping rope is as strong as a steel cable. Trivia * Her name written in ''hiragana'', あばき, means "occupation/uncover"; while in ''kanji'' form, , it is the continuative conjugation of "暴く" (abaku)—that means "disclose (a secret)/expose (a crime)". Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Spin-off only characters Category:Female characters Category:Moritonio Troupe Category:Non-canon Nen users Category:Emitters